


Until Death Do Us Apart

by Pervy_Mel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hinata is hella nervous, M/M, TsukiHina, TsukiHina Week 2020, Wedding, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervy_Mel/pseuds/Pervy_Mel
Summary: It's the big day and Hinata is really nervous, will he be able to see the end of it without messing is wedding vows?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: TsukiHina week 2020!





	Until Death Do Us Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of the TsukiHina week, from the three prompt choice, I decided to go with wedding, hope you will like.

Hinata Shouyou was really nervous, really really nervous; he wasn’t able to remember the last time he was this nervous, not even before big and important games, okay maybe before important games, but it was during high school, now he was more excited than anything else before any big game. Yeah, Shouyou really don’t remember the last time he felt that nervous. 

“Hinata boke stop stressing, you are already married.”

This voice was his best friend and “best man”, Kageyama. 

“BakaYama!!! We are not married!! We only have partnership certificates, really not the same and we couldn’t even get it in the city where we grew up and where we plan to die.”

“Still not a big deal.”

“IT IS A BIG DEAL!!!!! You’ll see, you'll be there one day.”

“I doubt.”

“Of course mister perfect is married to his sport. Where the hell is my tie?!”

“Around your neck...need help? I can strangle you with it.”

“I knew it was a bad idea to ask you, should have asked Atsumu-san or Oikawa-san instead.”

“Oi!!!”

“Serve you right, it’s my day and you are really not helping me.”

Kageyama sighed.

“What do you need?”

“My blazer...my shoes, my belt...I have no clue where I put them, really hope I didn’t forget them in Tokyo.”

“As long as you didn’t forget the rings, the other stuff can easily be found.”

“RINGS!!!!!! WHERE ARE THEY WHERE ARE THEY??!!!!”

Shouyou looked around his small room, the one he used to have when he was living at his parents' house. 

“On the dresser idiot.”

Now that his friend was clearly relieved, Kageyama gave him his belt that was on the belt in plain sight. 

“Thanks...and sorry.”

“No worries.”

The silence that followed was broken by a soft knock on Shouyou’s door. 

“Big brother? Moms want to know if you are ok?”

Kageyama opened the door, Natsu was standing with a pretty yellow dress and flowers in her long orange hair. 

“Natsu you are so pretty,” Shouyou, pushing Kageyama. 

“Thank you, you start to look good too.”

“I will look awesome soon, I just need to put on my blazer.” Tell them I will be there in a minute.”

“Ok~”

Natsu left, closing the door behind her. 

A moment later, Shouyou was ready to get out of his room and finish to get ready to leave. 

"Look at my beautiful son!!! Shouyou, you look so handsome!"

Shouyou smiled and blushed,

"You mean I'm not handsome normally?" 

"Oh you are sweety, but today it's different." 

Shouyou's mom was right, it was different; today was the most important day of his life. He have waited for this moment since he got his partnership certificate, now he could legally marry the man with whom he shared his life for the last five years. They could share vows and rings now that same-sex marriage was legal in the country they were both born in, Japan. Now he could live happily married with his Moon, Tsukishima Kei.

They could have married earlier, they could have done it while they were living in Brazil, but Shouyou really wanted to get married in front of their families and friends, it was important for both of them.

The Hinata's household and Kageyama were now ready to leave for the wedding venue. For this special occasion their former team captain, Sawamura Daichi, was driving them in a luxurious rental car. Shouyou really had put a lot into this day, he really wanted it to be perfect. 

On their way to the venue, Shouyou read his wedding vows again; he already knew them by heart, he had been practicing them for a whole month now, but he was afraid that his nervousness would make him forget them. 

He also asked Kageyama more than one time if he had the rings with him. 

Arriving at the destination, Shouyou got a little more nervous seeing all the cars in the parking lot. They invited a lot more people he thought they had invited. 

Yamaguchi's car was already there, Shouyou got more nervous, were they late? He hopes not. 

He got out of the car, his mother helped him to fix his suit and then got in the wedding venue. 

Getting in, Kageyama jokingly asked if his friend needed to go to the toilet, Shouyou's need to go to the bathroom each time he felt nervous was now a running joke within their friends circle.

"No I don't, thanks for the concern Bakayama." said Shouyou with half a smile before turning towards his mother, "You are sure that I'm looking good?" 

"Yes sweety, stop worrying, pretty sure Kei-kun didn't choose you for your look, so no matter how you look he will still love you." replied his mom putting her hand on his arms. 

Shouyou wasn't still sure, but he trusted his mom.

"Ready?" asked Kageyama. 

Shouyou swallowed his saliva before answering, "Yes".

"Good cause your future husband is there" replied Kageyama, pointing at Kei who was already there waiting.

Shouyou looked at the tall blond who was wearing a black three-piece suit with a bright orange necktie with pale yellow, almost white, stripes. 

Seeing the tie color amused Shouyou, now he was understanding why Kei was complaining to Yamaguchi about not finding the right necktie color. 

His future husband was holding an extra one in his hand, Shouyou smiled and walked to Kei.

"Hey, hope I'm not late?" softly asked Shouyou keeping his eyes on Kei while removing his white necktie. 

Kei smile, a soft smile, smile he reserve to Shouyou only,

"No, I'm the one who was early," he replied, arranging the new necktie around his future husband's neck.

"I love the colors" said Shouyou, "it's our colors."

"Yeah, that's why I chose that one, ready?" 

"You?"

"More ready than ever."

"Let's get married then." 

Kageyama pushed the door with Kei's brother, Akiteru, both hooked their arms with the moms future husbands. 

Kei's father and Shouyou's father couldn't be there. Kei's father could have chosen to come since he was working overseas, but he didn't approve his younger son's relationship with another man so he refused to attend the wedding. As for Shouyou's father, he passed away a few years after Natsu's birth. 

Natsu was leading, with a bouquet of flowers, then Kageyama with Hinata-san followed with Akiteru and his mom. The future husbands were closing the line, their fingers intertwined together.

Arriving in front of the ceremony officier, the two moms kissed their son cheek, telling them how proud they were and then went to take their seats in the attendance. 

Now the two main characters of this day were standing in front of everyone, the ceremony, the most important one of their life, could begin. 

The ceremony officer began to talk and Kei couldn’t look away from his future husband. How, this man full of energy, who refuses to give up despite the others opinions, how this man who was one of the kindest souls he knew could fall in love with someone like him, him who was blunt, harsh borderline mean? It will forever be a mystery for Kei, but he knew that no matter what Shouyou will stay by his side. They will grow old together, they will sat on their porch drinking tea while looking at their grandchildren? Yeah grandchildren cause they will definitely adopt. Kei wanted to have a family. 

Once the officer was done, it was time for the vows.

Shouyou was the first one to say them:

"I take you Kei as my husband, you who have followed me in a new country, a new culture. You left behind your life for me and I will never thank you enough for it. You are my moon, you are the one who keeps me stable. Thank you for being by my side all those years, supporting me all through my career. I love you Tsukishima Kei and I will forever love you."

Kei listened to him, watched and tried to not cry, crying wouldn't be like him, but the emotion would soon have the better of him. He was amazed by how collected his future husband was.

Then it was Kei turn to say is vows:

"I take you Shouyou as husband, you who allowed me to see the brighter side of life, you who showed me that never giving up despite the odds of life was worthy of all the hard work. You are my sun, you are the brightest star of my universe. Thank you for being patient with me, for never giving up on me. Thank you for always staying by my side despite my cranky attitude the morning. I love you Shouyou and I will forever love."

Shouyou kept his eyes on Kei all the time, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall. his future husband's eyes were so shiny, like if stars were dancing in them. Ah Shouyou thought he was very lucky to be able to share his life with this man. 

He never thought it would have been possible, they were so different from each other and yet they were perfectly completing each other. They were really like the sun and the moon, that’s probably why their ceremony theme was around those two celestial bodies. 

Once the vows were shared, the officer continue with the ceremony, the time to say “I Do” came and Shouyou, who managed to stay somehow collected until now, barely hold back his tear and let them flow down his cheek without even trying to wipe them off, there was no need to, Kei was doing it for him. 

It was now time to exchange the rings, Shouyou panicked a moment, he didn’t remember where he had put them; Kageyama gave out the velvet box while mouthing "boke". 

Hinata took out one of the ring with a trembling hand and slowly passed it to Kei's finger:

"With this ring I, Hinata Shouyou, take you , Tsukishima Kei, as husband for the better and for the worst, until death do us apart." 

Kei looked at him and smile, he then took the other ring out of the box and passed it to Shouyou's finger:

"With this ring I, Tsukishima Kei, take you, Hinata Shouyou, as husband for the better and for the worst, until death do us apart." 

The officer declared then husband and husband: "You can now kiss".

Their lips touch like if it was the first time they were kissing, it was magical. They both knew they would never forget that moment, all the stress they both felt vanished at that moment. 

The attendance applauded them while they were going out of the venue, Shouyou felt like if he was walking on a cloud; their fingers were locked together, they were happy, their families were happy, their friends were happy, everyone was happy, nothing could darken this day, not even the rain that was started to fall during the ceremony.

Everyone left the venue in direction of the party venue, the two new husbands still didn’t know how they managed to convince the principal of their high-school, but they managed to be able to use their old volleyball gym as venue, the place where everything began.

It was a cold buffet for the most part, but coach Ukai mom insisted on making a meat bun, the boys wanted to pay but she refused saying it was a wedding gift. They didn’t have the heart to argue with the old woman, however they managed to give money to her son, their former coach and if he also didn't want it. 

The dinner was fun, people clearly enjoyed their times, everyone congratulated them. Some prepared a few speeches, reminiscing the past, sharing anecdotes about the couple. Shouyou hid his blushing face behind his husband more than once while the guests were laughing. 

The decoration theme was the sun and the moon, Yachi designed pretty much everything with some help from Kiyoko. Her best friend and her husband's best friend were getting married and she wanted everything to be perfect. 

Later the tables were moved around the gym to leave space to dance. The new married couple opened the dance.

It was their favorite song playing "Tsukino Uta" by Gackt, Kei was leading, it wasn’t the first time they were dancing together, but this time felt special. As they were dancing, the guests joined them on the dance floor. For the next song they change dance partners and dance with their mom and then with their mother-in-law.

The day passed by, the moon was now taking the sun place in the sky and one by one the guests were leaving, congratulating them for the wedding one last time. Some stayed behind to help and clean the place.

Once everything was done and the gym was back at its original state, the remaining people left. Hinata-San and Tsukishima-San made their respective son promise to call them before leaving for their honeymoon. Shouyou assured both of them that they will not forget it. 

The two moms left with Akiteru while Kei and Shouyou were getting in with Kageyama. 

Back in their little cozy home, they both drop on the couch and cuddle. Shouyou spread his left hand in front of him and smiled looking at his wedding ring, 

“Tsukishima Shouyou...I really like that.”

“Does it really sound better than Hinata Kei?” 

“Yeah, it does.” replied Shouyou, nuzzling against his husband's jaw.

Kei and Shouyou were now officially married, the state recognized their union, they weren’t simply life partners anymore, they were spouses, they were Tsukishima Kei and Tsukishima Shouyou. A new chapter from the story of their life has begun, a story that will continue until death do them part. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! The wedding vow gave me some headache and I spend three day on the song cause I wasn't sure of which one I should take, hopefully it make sense. 
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @MelPervy
> 
> ~ Thank you for Reading ~


End file.
